Bricks of Carelessness and Crumbs
by Arsyn-in-Heaven
Summary: Carmilla and Laura are a week or so into the semester, and their relationship, and both are going pretty well, minus the malevolent presence that has taken residence in their room. Actually, it's kind of really putting a damper on it. Prepare for fluff, angst, actual plot, and lots of kissing. Maybe some smut, we'll see. Multichapter fic.


Laura had planned to start this semester off right. She was going to buckle down, ignore all dark and lurking forces, and maybe actually do some school work. Possibly crack open a book. Make some friends that weren't also prone to distracting heroism. However, predictably, one such dark lurking force was currently preventing her from focusing on her assigned reading.

Carmilla.

And her freaking _face_.

The 300ish year old was lounging on her bed (_as per usual_), flipping through a book (_shocker_), with a ghost of a smirk peaking through every time Laura glanced at her (_hot_).

_Crap._

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow when Laura's glance turned into a stare.

"Something bothering you, buttercup?"

Dazed, Laura replied, "Yeah. You."

Carmilla's smirk slipped into a full smile that casually shoved Laura's heart into performing a somersault.

_Double crap._

The vampire closed her book and turned fully toward Laura, who sat cross-legged on her own bed, textbooks spread out as if she were actually managing to work.

"You're going to have to be more specific, cupcake. Did I leave my lovely locks in the drain? Kill someone you like? Drop too many clothes on the floor?"

Laura's eye scanned Carmilla's outfit for the day- a lacey blouse, shorts, knee highs, boots (In bed. Why?)- and she determined, despite the bit of exposed thigh that made Laura's hands clumsy, that she needed there to be less layers between them.

So she replied, about a thousand times smoother than rambling Laura is used to being,

"Too little."

Carmilla was silent for half a second, translating Laura's come on, before letting out a short belly laugh. Laura wanted to bottle the sound. No, actually, she wanted her to laugh more frequently and freely. Over and over and over again, so maybe then Carmilla will forget what it's like to not be able to.

But there were other sounds Laura wanted to elicit from Carmilla in this particular moment. _Personal_ sounds. Sounds that occur when you- _you know_\- do things. Fine, Sex. Laura wanted to have sex. Okay, maybe she wasn't nearly as experienced as Carmilla (with most things), and maybe she hadn't gone very far with her exes (ex and a half), but Laura was nothing if not determined. And Carmilla's face was doing things today, so really, it was out of Laura's hands. To make room for other...things...in her hands.

_Oh, fudge it._

Laura ungracefully yet speedily hopped off her bed and onto Carmilla's shaking the bed dramatically. She placed a kiss on Carmilla's shocked face, just above her quirked eyebrow. Carmilla's trademark smirk made an appearance.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I can think of a few things you could do."

Laura gently pried Carmilla's book from her hands and placed it on the bookshelf behind her, leaning in for little kisses across her roommate's face. Carmilla's eyes fluttered.

"It was just getting good, you know. Descartes was about to fool himself into thinking he's proved god exists. It's a-"

Laura moved down to her neck, kissing deeper. Carmilla's breath quickened underneath her.

"It's a comedy. But it's, uh, Important stuff."

Laura backed away from Carmilla's neck to look at her. She kissed her lips now, softly, smiling into her.

"Yeah?"

Carmilla regarded her a moment, something new in her eyes that Laura couldn't quite identify.

"No."

_Hunger._

Carmilla kissed her hard now, drawing Laura forward onto her lap. Carmilla kissed like she was trying to confirm the solidity of Laura. That, or assimilate into her. There was an odd sense of urgency about some of Carmilla's kisses, and an intense softness to others. This kiss veered more toward urgency. One hand held Laura close to her, the other trailed up and into Laura's hair, sending goosebumps up her back. Laura had taken a second to catch up, letting Carmilla guide her, but no more. This was her idea, after all. So Laura kissed her harder, deeper, and let her hands wander under Carmilla's shirt, starting to pull it off.

Carmilla froze.

Laura noticed immediately, but it took her a minute to tell her body to stop. When she drew back to look at Carmilla's face, she was surprised to find Carmilla's favorite somber-but-still-pretending-to-be-unaffected face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just- aren't you afraid of the ginger snaps barging in?" said Carmilla, through a forced smirk.

"Ha, not really. But we can lock the door if you'd like?"

"No, that's okay," she murmured, suddenly very interested in a stain on her blanket. Laura made a mental note to remind her to wash it later. As if she'd listen.

But when Carmilla didn't make a move to resume their... activities, Laura knew there was something she wasn't telling her.

"Are you gonna tell me what's really up?"

This made Carmilla look up, but she didn't respond, seeming to think.

"If you don't want to yet, that's perfectly-"

"No, that's not it."

Well now Laura was confused. But she waited for Carmilla to explain.

"I feel like we're… being watched."

Scratch that. _Now _Laura was confused. She might have laughed if Carmilla didn't look so darned serious.

"Watched? You mean, like, the camera? Because it's off-"

"I know. That's not what I mean. I just feel...off."

Carmilla eyes scanned the room quickly, then returned to meet Laura's, somewhat sheepishly. She lowered her voice to an octave that would have sent Laura over the edge mere minutes ago. Now, it sent the wrong kind of shivers up her spine.

"I don't think we're alone."


End file.
